Hate of Cataclysmic Proportions
by Kasai no Kuresento
Summary: Betrayer they called me... monster they called me... through the pain and Agony I remember their names... their faces... 500,000 years have passed... I will find their souls' new forms.. AND RIP THEM TO SHREDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Important characters in this chapter: **

**Naruto: the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, parents unknown to people of the village. hated**

**Kyuubi: the nine-tailed fox demon, somewhat polite to Naruto. Hated**

**Sasuke: the "last" Uchiha, slightly faggier than cannon. Public hero**

**Kakashi: Sensei to Naruto & Sasuke**

**Deathwing: ?**

**Arthas Menethil: the Lich King**

**Varian Wrynn: king of the human people**

**Sylvanas Windrunner: leader of the scourge**

**Tyrande Whisperwind: high priestess of the night elves**

**Baine Bloodhoof: High Chief of the Tauren**

**Author's Note: I bet the summary sucked but I won't tell more about the story untill next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. If I owned Naruto, he would be smarter by Shippuden or at least after the battle with Pain. If I owned the Warcraft franchise than you would be able to make hybrid classes in World of Warcraft… within reason…**

**~at the Valley of the End~**

"Sasuke, you bastard! You made Sakura cry for no reason! And Kakashi-sensei could have taught you anything you wanted to know, so why did you leave?" Naruto yelled over the sound of the crashing waterfall to his best friend and rival, Sasuke Uchiha. 2 statues stood on either side of the large waterfall, Sasuke stood under the statue of his ancestor, Madara Uchiha.

"Idiot, the leaf village will only hold me back! I must leave so I can avenge my clan, and kill my Brother!" Sasuke responded to Naruto, who stood under the statue of the 1st Hokage. Naruto had an angry scowl painted across his face, while Sasuke had an arrogant smirk covering his. The 2 young ninja prepared to fight… then waited... until it began to rain… then lightning struck. Before the flash could disappear, the 2 warriors were in the air, ready to strike the other. Sasuke's fist struck Naruto in the jaw, sending him sprawling into the river. Sasuke flashed faster than the average human could see to the point where Naruto splashed down and pounded him back under the deep water. _'Why? Why is he doing this?' _

'_**Need some help kid?' **_the Kyuubi whispered in Naruto's mind.

'Do I have a choice?'

'No. Not really no.'

'…fine…'

'oh, by the way, everything you know about yourself is wrong.'

'_huh?' _Naruto appeared back on the surface of the River, covered in a red energy. Saske turned around and saw his former team mate covered in a demonic glow and immediately felt fear. Suddenly Naruto began to scream in agony. His body began to… mutate… Sasuke watched in horror as the boy he considered his best friend turned into a monster. Said monster was reptilian in nature, but seemed to be made of rock and lava. The monster had large bat-like wings, a crown-like formation of horns on its head and glowing red eyes. The beast lifted its front leg to its eyes. **"W-w-w-what happened to me?"** Kakashi appeared to the sight of his former student getting to fight a Demon. Kakashi shushinned in front of his former student.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM MONSTER!" Kakashi yelled at the strange creature. The beast was taken aback. A single tear of lava flowed from its eye before it disappeared. Kakashi frowned. He didn't see his true student, Naruto. "Sasuke, where is Naruto?" Sasuke looked up. His whole betrayal was a ruse to draw out Orochimaru, in exchange Sasuke would stay in leaf to learn to master his powers.

"The monster… absorbed him…" Sasuke wasn't quite sure what happened, but in his eyes that was the best explanation as to what happened to his friend. Kakashi gritted his teeth. '_Naruto, I will avenge you.'_ Kakashi swore to himself. Kakashi then carried his student on his back, back to the village.

**~Time skip: 500,000 years later~**

Deathwing, the destroyer & the Black Dragon aspect, lifted his head from his slumber in his hidden chambers. Shaking off the last remnants of his memory he had relived in a dream, he left to face today's challengers to his power. After all, a monster waking up and flying around to see the world he had missed out on in the last 100,000 years had caused much change to the world. As such, he was renowned as the most hated and evil of the dragon aspects. He checked the time on his sundial, seeing he had no challengers to worry about until noon, he decided to do something he hadn't done in half a millennium.

He transformed to his full human form.

Deathwing burst into flames and shrunk down to the size of a 16-year old boy. This boy had spiky, blonde hair, as well as a mostly black robe. On the back were an ancient form of runes, called 'Kanji', spelling out 'soulless' in orange. Deciding to do something he hadn't done in a while either, he brought his hands in front of him in a cross-finger pattern. "Shadow-clone Jutsu." 9 clones appeared, 5 of the clones transformed into instruments. Grinning, the boy picked up the microphone and signaled his clones to get into position to perform a song. They all knew what songs the boy wanted to sing. Warming up on the instruments, the clones prepared to sing the 3 songs of choice.

"1. 2. 1 2 3 4!"

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
One still in love while the other one's leaving  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

The boy took a breath and signals the clones to get ready for another song.

~outside the lair~

'_What's that noise?' _thought the leader of the scourge, Sylvanas Windrunner. She and her four… coworkers had switched with a large raid group of Pandarian monks to get a better time. The 5 warriors, each a leader of their own group of people, looked at each other in confusion. The other 4 members of the group were the high priestess of the night elves, Tyrande Whisperwind, King of the humans, Varian Wrynn, High Chief of the Tauren, Baine Bloodhoof… and that wretched scum Arthas Menethil, the Lich King. Sylvanas looked up after picking the sacred lock on the hidden door to glare at her former captor. Arthas noticed Sylvanas's glare and sighed "Slyvanas, for the 100th time, I'm sorry. I wasn't myself at the time." Sylvanas just shook her head angrily. Sylvanas genteelly opened the door careful not to make a sound only to hear a boy singing a song:

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

The party was shocked. They had never heard a song so true to the heart and soul. They were again struck speacless by the next song:

I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all of the sad goodbyes

I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We've hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
Now who's going to dance with me

Please stay  
I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh

At this point, the 2 girls were sobbing beyond control. Arthas was leaning against a wall, shocked stupid, while Baine sat against the same wall, war hammer set to the side. The only one not completely struck dumb was Varian Wrnn, who was using his rouge skills to ghost down a hallway to see who had sang the wonderful music, and perhaps capture him if he was a cherished servant of deathwing. Sylvanas looked up and saw Wrynn slipping down the hall way. She signaled the rest of the group to stay near her, and used aspect of the horde (of mice) to allow the rest of her group to walk as stealthily as mice. The group of 5 snuck over to a large boulder and hid behind it. The 5 boys in question were all identical in appearance, bright spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and 3 strange whisker-like marks on each cheek.

Arthas frowned. One of the spirits inside frostmourne was screaming recognition at the face, but the soul was old and could barely be heard.

"You may come out now, M**ortals**" the five heroes looked around the rock to see only one blonde boy.

Before their vary eyes, he set ablaze, then transformed into deathwing

Arthas lept into the open, eyes glowing blue as if possessed by Frostmourne again.

"_**NARUTO!"**_

"**Hello again… Kakashi"**

_**End of Chapter**_

_**A/N: didn't see that one coming, did you? XD**_

_**This is what happens when I'm bored and I watch my cousin Play World of Warcarft on a Friday night…**_

_**Updates to all stories (except this one) should be out by Sunday!**_

_**Need at least 2 requests to continue it~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *walks in front door* Hey Guys and Gals! I'm back from my school tri- WOOOOOOOW a lot have people have been here…**

**Naruto/Deathwing: Where. The fuck. Where you.**

**Me: uhh…**

**Arthas Menethil: It is No longer relevant Naruto.**

**Frsotmourne/Kakashi: indeed Arthas, Indeed.**

**Varian Wrynn: A better Question that all of us are wondering is when the next chapter is released.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Or when I join the story**

**Sylvanas Windrunner: Or why you made me into a weak, crying, and over-all pansy of a Warrior. *pointed glare at author* **

**Sage Schiffer: Or WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE MY STORY, BLEACH X?!**

**Naruko Namikaze: Or my story, Pain & Darkness?**

**Me: SHUT UP AND I'LL TELL YOU! *deep breath*First of all, I'd like to apologize for leaving with no notice and ignoring some Private messages. As I tried to say at the beginning of this note, I was on an extended school trip to parts of Africa where my data plan doesn't cover, and had no Wi-Fi, so sorry. I'd also like to say that (if he's still willing) I might have found a BETA reader (YAAAY!). Ok, first up on story release dates is Hate of Cataclysmic Proportions!**

**Naruto/Deathwing: About fucking time.**

**Me: Shut up! Now, before I can continue the story, I have to do some research because I know jack about the actual history of Warcraft and its characters (hence at the end of chapter 1 I said it was based off of me WATCHING my cousin play WORLD of Warcraft, so I don't really know anything), so any quick summaries of major characters' personalities/main history would be appreciated. Also, pairing suggestions would be nice. So I estimate a chapter for Thanksgiving week (between November 19 and November 23). So Next on the Agenda, Bleach X!**

**Sage Schiffer: Yes!**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: Indeed, my descendant, indeed**

**Me: wait Ulquiorra, how'd you get in here?**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: Kakashi Hatake is giving out keys… for the low price of Wi-Fi**

**Me: what does a Ninja need Wi-Fi for?**

**Sage Schiffer : It's Kakashi, what do think?**

**Me: DAMN YOU KAKASHI! QUIT SELLING MY HOUSE KEYS FOR PORN! *many deep breaths* as I was saying… Bleach X! So chapter 5 was already half way done before I left… Well, I technically finish it, but I decided it needs more, so if that chapter isn't out by the end of the week, expect it also during Thanksgiving week. **

**Naruko Namikaze: My turn now?**

**Me: *sigh* I should be used to interruptions by now, but yes, yes it is. And my final story is Pain and Darkness! So first thing… Naruko I'm sorry but I'm stuck… I can't continue the story until I get a better way to run a 3-man team. The test alone is bugging me because I don't want to use a modified bell test… but I also am struggling with how to alter Naruto to be stronger, without making him, Naruko, Their sensei, or a mysterious person that I won't mention because the character hasn't been introduced yet. On top of not making them gods, I don't want to officially reveal her brother (I'll send you a digital cookie if you can guess who). That seems to be everything for now… WAIT! I just got an Idea… I am going to make an E-Mail just to respond to you! My wonderful Fan Base! As part of the next update of each Story, I'll post the E-mail. However, there are rules. **

**RULE #1**

**All E-Mails sent to the future Email must have the Initials of the story in the subject example: HCP = Hatred of Cataclysmic Proportions**

**RULE #2**

**The E-Mail's Subject must also include the actual Subject**

**RULE #3**

**If something is inaccurate in my stories, quote a legitimate source in response. A link is good enough citation. If not quoted or link not provided, I'll be forced to assume you're lying, or it's a personal belief not a fact**

**RULE #4**

**No attachments allowed. I will have no viruses.**

**RULE #5**

**NO CAPS LOCK! I won't read your hate-mail.**

**RULE #6**

**PLEASE! Don't pester me to release sooner. I would really love to, but I don't want to reduce the (virtually non-existent) quality of my writing.**

**RULE #7**

**If you have a FanFiction account, you may suggest I read 1 of your stories. Also, if you have an E-Mail (and I know you either in Real life or on Fan Fiction) that you want me to save to my contacts, I will consider your offer.**

**RULE #8**

**THESE RULES ARE NON-NEGOTIABLE.**

**Me: That seems to be it…**

**Sage Schiffer: quite the info note eh Kusai?**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah… shut up…**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Wait! You never ans-**

***Static***


End file.
